Honesty
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Richard snaps and tells Hyacinth what he really thinks of her. This story chronicles how Hyacinth makes changes in herself and how others react.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I really love Hyacinth Bucket. My friends have always said that if I were to break with reality, I would become her. And I also really believe that Richard loves her, deep down. She's just utterly oblivious. So here's how I think their relationship should be saved. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

**Honesty**

"Richard!"

Richard Bucket put down his newspaper for the tenth time that morning and sighed. "Yes?"

Hyacinth bustled into the kitchen, complete with her unwrinkled floral print dress, matching polished shoes, immaculate makeup, and perfectly coifed hair. She took the plate of toast away from her husband before he had even taken a bite. He rolled his eyes and went back to his paper.

"Richard!"

He put the paper down again. "Yes?"

"Do you think we should insure my Royal Doulton with the hand-painted periwinkle?"

"No, Hyacinth, I don't think so." Richard attempted to go back to his paper, but didn't get too involved, knowing that this would not be the end of this conversation.

"Are you sure? What if something were to happen to it? I know that burglars would be very happy to take my Royal Doulton. And what if, heaven forbid, one of the teacups were to break? Elizabeth does get very clumsy sometimes." Hyacinth began washing the breakfast dishes, getting more and more worried about her precious china as she did.

Richard's usual habit of letting his wife's ridiculous ideas slide to the back of his mind was failing him. He could feel himself getting a bit hot under the collar. Everyone got flustered by Hyacinth, but Richard prided himself on dealing with her in stride. But something about today was different.

"Richard? Are you listening, Richard? I think you should call our insurance man this afternoon, before anything horrid befalls my china." She removed her rubber gloves from washing dishes and began wiping down the counters. Richard's newspaper was in her way, so she pushed it out of the way.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. Richard Bucket snapped. "HYACINTH! Stop this right now!"

Hyacinth froze. She had never seen her husband so irate. However, she quickly recovered her cheerful demeanor, albeit tentatively. "Richard, whatever is the matter?"

"Everything! Everything is the matter! The way you act, the way you talk, the way you spend my money! Everything! It's no wonder everyone hates you!" he shouted. He threw his paper down and stormed out of the room.

Hyacinth was scandalized. Whatever could he mean? No one could ever hate _her_. She was the very essence of a proper lady. How could anyone hate good manners? She quickly ran after him into their bedroom. "Richard?" Her voice was quiet. This outburst was so unlike her Richard. Whatever could have come over him?

He was packing a suitcase when she came in. This wasn't a very good sign. "Richard?" she repeated, her voice a little stronger than before. "Richard, who hates me?"

Richard scoffed as he stuffed a few of his shirts into the bag. "Emmett, the Vicar, the Vicar's wife, Onslow…"

"In other words, everyone we know." She was becoming cross. He was surely just saying these things to hurt her.

Richard closed up his suitcase and turned to her. "No, not everyone. Your sisters don't hate you, as far as I know. And Elizabeth is too terrified of you to hate you."

Hyacinth sat on the bed, her mind reeling with this new information. Was he right? Did people really hate her? "Why, Richard? What's wrong with me?"

Richard sighed. Where to start? "Well, you make people uncomfortable. You try to make everything so perfect. It makes everyone else feel either inferior or just plain put off. No one can take you seriously because you take yourself far too seriously. In the end, you're just a pretentious pain, Hyacinth." He turned to walk out the door. "I'm going to a hotel. I'll call tomorrow, and we can talk then."

Hyacinth looked up, tears pooling in her soft brown eyes. She asked him in a very small, quiet voice, "Do you hate me, Richard?" The tears fell freely down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Her husband was leaving her. What did it matter if her mascara got smeared?

Richard put down the bag. He couldn't see her cry. In twenty-three years of marriage, she had only seen her cry on a handful of occasions, and it broke his heart every single time. She was so vulnerable, so defeated. Hyacinth Bouquet was never defeated and never vulnerable, but it seemed that Hyacinth Bucket sometimes came through on these rare occasions. Richard walked over and sat beside his wife. "No, Hyacinth. I could never hate you."

"I don't see why not. It seems I'm a nightmare." Hyacinth took out one of her clean, white handkerchiefs and blotted her eyes.

Richard took her hand in his. "Not all the time." He smiled. "Whatever happened to the girl I married, eh? You weren't like this when we met. What happened?"

"Richard, you were this wonderful, ambitious Council member. I was from a poor family with no class and nothing to offer a gentleman like you. I knew the moment you asked me to marry you that I had to change. How else could you be proud of me?" She had never told him that before. Her sisters knew, of course. Violet had been especially proud of how her older sister had adapted to middle-class life. Daisy and Rose thought it was a bit much, but were happy for her nonetheless. It seemed to Hyacinth that she had taken it a bit far…

Richard had to laugh. "Are you telling me that we've lived through twenty years of insanity because you thought I'd be ashamed of you?" Hyacinth nodded. "I married you all those years ago because I fell in love with the girl you were back then, and I've never stopped loving that girl. I'm just sorry I lost her along the way."

"You never lost me, Richard."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that we don't need to insure my china. It isn't genuine, anyway."

Richard smiled brightly and gave his wife a heartfelt kiss for the first time in as long as he could remember. Everything would be alright, now that they could be honest with one another. There was no need to pretend anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I decided that my one-shot deserved further exploration. Chapter fic, here we come! Please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

"Richard, what would you like for breakfast?" Hyacinth asked her husband the next morning.

"You mean I can choose? All by myself?" He was teasing her, but a large part of him was genuinely surprised that she had asked him.

"Yes, well I am trying, Richard. I want you to tell me when I do something nightmarish from now on. So I'll start by asking you what you'd like instead of simply supplying you with whatever I think you should eat."

Richard was very surprised. His talk with Hyacinth the day before had struck her much deeper than he though. It had been the first time he had gotten so angry with her that he wanted to leave. In all their years together, he never ever thought about leaving her. Yesterday he had. And his Hyacinth, being the grand lady she was, had somehow brought him back. It was even better than expected.

"I think I'd like bacon and eggs, if we have some," Richard informed her as he opened his paper at the breakfast table.

"Of course! It'll be ready in just a few minutes. Would you like coffee or tea?" she asked.

"Coffee's fine, dear. Thank you."

Hyacinth set the bacon in the skillet and came over to pour her husband a cup of coffee. She placed a loving kiss on his cheek as she walked by him. A warm smile graced Richard's face. He was happier than he had been in a very long time.

Soon, Hyacinth sat with Richard at the table as they both enjoyed their breakfast. He even put down the newspaper so they could talk over breakfast.

"Richard?" Hyacinth asked tentatively.

"Yes?"

"Are my candlelight suppers nightmarish?" She had to know. Everything she had once prided herself on, she now questioned.

Richard laughed. "Yes. They're the worst."

Hyacinth's face fell. She really did love those dinners. She had always thought they allowed her to shine, showing off her elegance and class. It seemed she was wrong.

"I think we should still have people over for dinner, though," Richard added. He didn't like seeing her sad. "Just perhaps not so…formal. You don't need to send out engraved invitations or spend two days coming up with the place settings. Maybe we can have Daisy and Onslow over soon."

She thought for a moment. "We'll see. I don't know what to do about them yet. I love my family dearly, but given recent…developments…I'm not quite sure how to behave yet." Hyacinth added with a determine smile, "But I'll certainly try my best!"

Richard reached over the table to take her hand. "That's my girl."

They finished breakfast and Richard finished reading his paper while Hyacinth did the washing up. She didn't interrupt him once, nor did she shove his paper out of her way while wiping the table. His eyes wandered to her as she flitted about the kitchen. She was so efficient, so capable. Richard actually _noticed_ his wife, instead of being forced to be aware of her presence.

Hyacinth caught his eye gazing at her over the paper. "What're you looking at, Richard?"

"You," he replied with a smile. "You're lovely to watch."

"Thank you, dear. What a nice thing to say."

"So what are you going to do today?" he asked, changing the subject to something that made both of them less self-conscious.

"I'm not quite sure. Do you think it would be a good idea to invite Elizabeth over for coffee?"

"That depends on how you want to ask her…"

Hyacinth considered for a moment. "I thought I'd call and ask if she was free to come over for a cup of coffee."

"Perfect. See? You're doing very well, Hyacinth." Richard stood up from the table.

"Thank you, dear. What are you going to do?"

"I thought I'd putter about in the garden."

"You really don't need to if you don't want to. The garden looks lovely as it is."

Richard kissed her fondly on the cheek. "Thank you. But it's a beautiful day. I might just sit outside and read. Perhaps you can join me after your coffee?"

"What a lovely idea. I'll just call Elizabeth now, shall I?"

Richard nodded and left the kitchen. Things were going so wonderfully. He only prayed that it would last, and that everyone else would fall in love with Hyacinth just as he had.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now it's time for someone else to see the change in Hyacinth. I think each chapter will be devoted to someone else's reaction to the new Hyacinth... Please review! I'd love to know what you think!

Chapter 3

"Yes, I'll be right over, Hyacinth…No, I'm not too busy…Yes, of course, Hyacinth…Yes, Hyacinth." Elizabeth hung up the phone with a very perplexed expression.

"What was that about, Liz?" Emmett asked, noting the look on her face.

"Hyacinth just asked me over for coffee."

Emmett laughed. "Don't you mean commanded your presence?"

"No, she actually asked me." Elizabeth's eyes were wide with shock.

"Well that's a first. You'd better get over there before she comes back to her senses."

Elizabeth nodded. She removed her apron and smoothed down her hair in the mirror. It wouldn't do to go next door without looking presentable. Hopefully this green dress wouldn't incur Hyacinth's disdain.

Next door, Hyacinth was making coffee and setting out a plate of biscuits. Richard came up behind her to watch. "You don't need a doily on that plate, Hyacinth. Actually, I think the tin by itself would be just fine."

"But doesn't this look nicer?"

"I suppose so. But you aren't going to say anything about it, though, are you? You won't make Elizabeth comment on how nice things look?"

"No, of course not, Richard. How could you think such a thing?"

Richard raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh dear I did do that didn't I? Oh how rude of me. Why didn't you ever stop me, Richard?"

"It was just easier not to argue. But I'm stopping you now." He put his arms around her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Richard." The doorbell rang. "That'll be Elizabeth. Wish me luck!"

Richard kissed her on the cheek. "Good luck. You'll do fine. I'm going back into the back garden."

"I'll join you after Elizabeth leaves," Hyacinth called to her husband as she went to answer the door.

"Good morning, Hyacinth!" Elizabeth said brightly. There was an undercurrent of hysterical nervousness in her voice that Hyacinth noted. She was sure she had heard it before, but never noticed. She internally chided herself for being so oblivious to everything.

"Good morning, Elizabeth. Won't you come in to the kitchen?"

"Thank you, Hyacinth. How are you today?" Elizabeth asked as they made their way through the house. Suddenly, Elizabeth remembered she hadn't wiped her shoes before coming in. But Hyacinth hadn't said anything…how odd…

"I'm alright, I suppose. Richard and I had quite a fight yesterday, but we talked things through, and everything is fine now." Hyacinth allowed Elizabeth to sit at the kitchen table without directing her to which seat she should take.

"You and Richard got into a fight? But Richard isn't one to argue much, is he?" Elizabeth was very surprised. Did Richard actually stand up to Hyacinth?

"He's usually very accommodating to anything I ask of him, but he got extremely cross yesterday. But as I said, everything's been resolved now."

"I'm sorry, Hyacinth, I didn't mean to pry into your personal life." Elizabeth took the beaker offered to her by Hyacinth without question. Elizabeth knew better than to question a beaker versus the china. She was far too clumsy to be allowed the nice coffee cups. Hyacinth made her far too nervous to do anything else. But when Hyacinth sat down, Elizabeth noticed that Hyacinth also had a beaker in her hands. She was thrown quite off guard.

"Not at all, dear. You're my friend. If I can't talk to you about these things, then who can I speak to?" Hyacinth offered Elizabeth cream and sugar, both of which she refused, too afraid of spilling something.

"Hyacinth, why do you have a beaker?" Elizabeth remarked.

Hyacinth took a sip of her coffee before answering. "This is just a casual coffee amongst neighbors. No need for formal china."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow in confusion. "Hyacinth, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, dear, I'm quite well this morning. Are you sure you're feeling alright? You're looking a bit…odd. If you don't mind my saying."

"I'm just confused. I've never seen you use a beaker before. Nor have I ever heard you say that there was ever an occasion to not use your china."

"Well I suppose I can tell you, Elizabeth. Richard got very mad at me yesterday and told me that nearly everyone we know absolutely hates me. Not you dear," Hyacinth added, seeing the shock on Elizabeth's face. "He actually said that you were too frightened of me to hate me. And I've come to realize that he's quite correct. I've been blind to how my behavior affects people. So I'm doing my best to change. I don't want anyone to hate me, and I especially don't want my best friend to feel ill at ease around me."

Elizabeth gulped. "I'm your best friend?"

"Of course, dear. I value your friendship very highly. I'm very glad that you're my neighbor, and I know I haven't been a very good friend, but I'd like to try to do better, if you'd let me." Hyacinth watched Elizabeth for her reaction, a remorseful pleading in her eyes.

"Goodness. I never thought I'd hear you ever say anything like that, Hyacinth. And just so you know, I have always liked you, despite how uncomfortable you make me most of the time. I'd be very pleased to help you any way I can." Elizabeth smiled brightly, and Hyacinth grinned in return. "You know," Elizabeth added, "I think I will have some cream for my coffee. I don't think I'm in danger of spilling anymore."

The two ladies had a very pleasant hour talking about various things and enjoying their coffee. When they finally finished, Elizabeth helped Hyacinth wash the dishes. Elizabeth went to leave out the front door, but Hyacinth stopped her, saying that it wasn't necessary to go all the way around the front when it would be much easier to leave out the backdoor. Elizabeth was very relieved to not have to stand on ceremony anymore. Hyacinth followed Elizabeth out the back in order to join Richard in the garden.

"Oh Elizabeth!" Hyacinth called after her friend who turned at sound, "I do like that dress on you. It's very pretty."

"Thank you very much, Hyacinth!" Elizabeth went back into her house, leaving the Buckets in their garden.

Hyacinth sat on the bench beside Richard. He put his arm around her, and she leaned into his embrace. "So how was coffee?" he asked.

"Very pleasant. I told Elizabeth about our quarrel and about how I'm trying to change, and she was very supportive. She seemed much more at ease with me, which I like. I just hope I can keep this up," Hyacinth confided.

"Don't worry, Hyacinth. I'm here for you, and now so is Elizabeth. Everything will be fine." He placed a sweet kiss on her temple.

They sat together for a while, until Richard suggested that they have lunch. Little did they know, Emmett and Elizabeth were watching their entire exchange from the window next door.

"It's utterly bizarre!" Emmett exclaimed when Richard kissed his wife.

"You see? I told you!" Elizabeth countered. "She's trying to change! I would have never thought it was possible if I hadn't just spent a very enjoyable morning with her."

Emmett scoffed, "I'll believe it when I see it." He doubted that the nightmare next door would ever be 'enjoyable.' He would continue to avoid her singing and talking and boasting to the very best of his ability. Liz might be taken in by Hyacinth's newest act, but not Emmett. People couldn't change _that_ drastically.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter has been a long time coming, and I'm so sorry! I've got new-found inspiration, and more will come soon, I promise! Please review and let me know what you think. It helps keep me going!

Chapter 4

"Hyacinth, would you please calm down?" Richard pleaded to his wife. She was fidgeting on the sofa, reaching to straighten the perfectly placed cushions, then jerking her hands back to stop herself. She would do the same to the imaginary wrinkles on her dress, as well as the fictitious dust on the coffee table.

"Richard, I just don't know what to do with myself!" she replied in an exasperated tone. "You told me not to put so much effort into making everything just so, but now I found I can't just sit here doing nothing!"

Richard sighed and walked over to the sofa, taking Hyacinth's hands in his. "Everything will be just fine. Your sisters love you no matter what. There's nothing you can do to change that. And you've never liked Onslow anyway, so what's it matter what he thinks?"

"I don't particularly mind Onslow. Daisy loves him for some reason I cannot fathom, and he makes her happy so why shouldn't I like the man? I know I gripe about his usual lack of a shirt and his general lack of propriety, but that isn't really important, I suppose," Hyacinth conceded.

"That's a girl." Richard smiled and kissed her on the cheek as the doorbell rang. Hyacinth jumped up so fast, she nearly hit Richard on the nose.

Outside the door, Onslow, Daisy and Rose were anxiously waiting for Hyacinth, in usual form, to usher them in quickly before anyone of importance saw them at her doorstep. However, Hyacinth seemed to be taking her time in answering the door. Onslow and Daisy simply shrugged at one another. Rose was busy craning her neck to see if Emmett, Hyacinth's dishy neighbor, was out and about.

Inside, Richard had to physically restrain Hyacinth from fussing with the sofa cushions again. He told her to go to the kitchen to regain some control and went to answer the door.

"Come in, everyone. Hyacinth is tied up in the kitchen at the moment. She'll be out soon. Just have a seat in the parlor. Can I get anyone a drink?" Richard asked, welcoming his in-laws.

"I'll take a beer, if you've got one, Dickey," Onslow responded. He collapsed into the sofa. To Richard's slight dismay, Onslow hadn't had the forethought to put on a proper shirt, only his usual hideous sweater vest over his undershirt.

"I'd love a sherry, Richard," Daisy added. She sat beside her uncouth husband with as much grace as the plump woman could muster.

"Coming right up. Rose?" Richard turned to the younger sister in her frightfully tight, short dress.

"No thank you, Richard. I'll just go see Hyacinth in the kitchen." She left the parlor to find her oldest sister.

Hyacinth was standing in her kitchen, resisting the urge to re-sanitize the counters, when Rose came tottering in on her sky-high heels. "Hyacinth, is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, dear, I have everything under control here. How are you Rose? You look well," Hyacinth commented politely. She despised the way her youngest sister dressed and behaved, but Hyacinth loved her dearly and always wanted to see her happy.

"Oh I'm alright, Hyacinth. But how have you been? We haven't heard from you in a few days, and now you've invited us over for dinner. It isn't like you, Hyacinth," Rose replied. She was rather skeptical of her eldest sister's behavior.

Hyacinth sighed and put down the sponge she was about to use to scrub the spotless sink. "Actually, Rose, I haven't been myself lately."

"Oh? What's happened?"

"Well, Richard and I had a terrible fight, but we're just fine now. I'm trying to be a better person, you see. According to Richard, no one really liked me, and I had no idea how hated I was."

"We never hated you, Hyacinth," Rose interrupted.

"That's nice to know, dear. But I know I haven't been the nicest person I could be, and that's what I'm trying to change," Hyacinth explained.

"But Hyacinth, you don't need to change! We're all from the gutter, and you're the one bright spot in this family. You give something for the rest of us to aspire to! Don't give that up," she countered.

"Rose, I'm not going to be any less respectable, just less…nightmarish."

Rose narrowed her eyes and asked in a quiet voice, "Did Richard say you were a nightmare?"

"Yes. And it was true. But I'm doing my best to change that."

Rose crossed over to the other side of the kitchen and took her sister in a hug. "You were never a nightmare. That was a terrible thing for him to say. If he weren't your husband, I'd say to get rid of the swine."

Hyacinth released Rose and stepped back. "My husband is not a swine, Rose!"

"If a man says that to his wife, he's a swine."

Hyacinth didn't respond. She was strangely conflicted. Before this moment, she thought that Richard was finally honest with her, telling the truth because he loved her. But Rose was infinitely more familiar with men than Hyacinth was, so was she correct in thinking that Richard was wrong to tell her anything? Was Hyacinth really not so bad before?

"Hyacinth, is everything alright?" Richard called from the other room.

Hyacinth ushered Rose out of the kitchen to join everyone in the sitting room. "Yes, Richard. We're right here. Just having some sister time," she replied, laughing off the discomfort she was suddenly feeling at the situation. "Daisy, Onslow! How nice to see you both. Thank you for coming. Has Richard gotten drinks? Can I get you anything?"

Daisy looked at her elder sister with wide eyes, slightly stunned at her agitated demeanor. "We're just fine Hyacinth. Are you alright?"

Hyacinth laughed nervously again. "'Course I am, dear."

Daisy furrowed her brow. "Well you seem…"

"Off your nutter," Onslow finished.

"Oh no, certainly not!" Hyacinth protested. "I'm fine. Shall we go into the dining room for dinner?"

Onslow, Daisy and Rose made their way into the pristine dining room. Richard stopped Hyacinth before leaving the room. "Relax, Hyacinth. Everything's fine. Just calm down, alright?" He gave her hand a squeeze and softly kissed her cheek before following his in-laws.

Hyacinth stood in the hallway, unsure of what to do. She wanted to make her husband happy. But she wanted to believe her sister, who had nothing but good intentions. She had no idea how to act anymore. "Calm down," she whispered to herself, "Richard is right. Everything is fine." With newfound determination, Hyacinth marched into her dining room with her head held high.


End file.
